Vehicles on wheels are often guided by supplemental wheels transverse to the main wheels. These supplemental wheels move on a lateral course and assume lateral stress on curves. The tires on the main wheels are not subjected to any lateral stress, or at the most, are subjected to only very slight residual stress.
This is the case, for example, with subway cars on tires.
Each tire can certainly assume some lateral stress. All the tires on road vehicles are subjected to lateral acceleration during turns, which deforms the sides of the tires temporarily. This stress is assumed primarily by the tires.
In the case of a vehicle being guided along one or more ground rails, if there is a loss of traction or if the tires are defective, they can no longer assume the lateral stress, and the axle begins to shift laterally.